1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing devices, information providing devices, information processing methods and information providing methods, which, for example, redeem points issued as a bonus by business entities for electronic money.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen active distribution of electronic money through IC cards. Specifically, a currency value called VALUE is memorized in an IC card, and the VALUE is increased/decreased to transfer the currency value.
The IC card is provided with an IC chip having incorporated therein a program for carrying out an electronic money function, a memory function for memorizing VALUE and an arithmetic function, and by inputting an addition command, a subtraction command or the like through an electronic money terminal or the like, it is possible to add or subtract VALUE equivalent to a certain amount of money in the IC card.
Accordingly, for example, by receiving cash from the user and adding VALUE equivalent to the amount of cash to the IC card, it is possible to accumulate the VALUE into the IC card, so that when the user makes a purchase, VALUE equivalent to the amount of payment is subtracted from the IC card, thereby making a payment.
By introducing such a prepaid electronic money system, it is possible to use VALUE as a substitute for currency.
There are contact- and contactless-type IC cards, and the contactless-type is widely used.
The contactless-type IC card includes an antenna connected to a contactless IC chip, and through this antenna, the IC card is able to carry out short-distance wireless communication with an electronic money terminal. Also, the power for driving the IC card is wirelessly transmitted from the electronic money terminal.
Recently, attempts have been made to embed mobile phones with a contactless IC chip for the contactless-type IC card in order to confer the function of the contactless-type IC card to the cell phones.
By embedding the mobile phones with the contactless IC chip, it is possible to manage VALUE by the cell phones.
As a result, by placing a mobile phone close to the electronic money terminal so as to allow the contactless IC chip to communicate with the electronic money terminal, it is possible to add and subtract VALUE.
Further, in the case where the cell phone has the function of connecting with the Internet, it is possible to connect the cell phone to the Internet, and add/subtract VALUE to/from the contactless IC chip by way of the Internet.
Such electronic money payment systems using a cell phone include the following.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-352173
On the other hand, business entities running a certain business generally carry out issuing points to customers as part of their customer services.
For example, mass retailers of electronic appliances issue points based on the customers' purchase price, and the customers can make a payment to the mass retailers with accumulated points.
A point card having a point member number memorized thereon is issued to users, and point addition and subtraction are carried out on the server using the point member number.
By providing such a point service to the customers, it is possible for the customers to obtain products inexpensively, whereas the business entities can keep the customers.
Further, recently, it has become common to use IC cards each having embedded therein the function of processing electronic money and the function of a point card (for memorizing a point member number, which is read by terminals at stores).
An electronic money business entity and a business entity which issues points (hereinafter, the point business entity) cooperate with each other, such that accumulated points are redeemed for VALUE, or points are issued based on the amount of used VALUE.
In this case, an electronic money member number and a point member number are previously embedded in the IC card during the production of the IC card, in order to link (associate) the electronic money number with the point member number and enable interchanging of VALUE and points based on the association between the electronic money member number and the point member number.